Momentary peace
by the-local-parselmouth
Summary: Harry knows that he will keep getting hurt- still he can't say no. ANGSTY DRARRY (this is what you get when i am allowed to write whilst ill)


**Disclaimer: No matter how much I tell people that i am J K Rowling no one believes me and it appears that it is not true so as a result i do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise here.**

* * *

Here they were, hiding in one of the many rooms of the Manor. Harry wishes it didn't have to be like this. Wishes that he could show the man he loves how much he loves him in public but Draco would never let him.

This ridiculous charade is all the blondes idea. Harry broke up with Ginny as soon as this started, after being with someone like Draco how could he be expected to pretend that the mundane life he had with Ginny was enough?.

Its like a drug, this kind of love and Harry doesn't know how to stop. How many times has he told Draco that its over? that he has to choose because Harry can't do this anymore. But still here they are, in some huge, ridiculously formal room snatching a moment away whilst in the other room Astoria accepts congratulations on their engagement.

"Merlin I've missed you" whispers Draco against his lovers lips.

"your lucky i came tonight, i can't believe i let you convince me"

"you Mr Chosen One are expected to attend events of this social standing. What excuse could you possibly have given for not attending?"

Sighing in defeat Harry surrenders to those lips, those lips that can talk Harry into anything but how could he not do what they say, he would do anything if it meant he could continue to be kissed like this.

When Draco is kissing him he can forget, just for a while, that the blonde is not his- not really- and get lost in the wonderful sensation of feeling like he is the most important human alive.

Harry feels a wet swipe on his bottom lip and opens his mouth, granting entrance to that talented tongue and despite himself he feels himself growing hard.

He wraps his arms around the taller man pulling him closer, he needs him to be as close as possible;In these moments they become one and Harry feels at peace, just in these moments.

Draco's hand begins to caress him through the fabric of his trousers and the raven haired man becomes impossibly harder. He moans into the warm mouth that is connected to his and reaches for the button of his lovers trousers.

Pulling back, just an inch Draco said in a breathy voice " we haven't got long. Astoria will be-"

"Don't talk about her. Not now" Harry interrupts and cuts off the rest of his words with another smothering kiss. This time its more urgent, frantic even and Harry unzips the others trousers and slips his hand inside.

Draco lets out a guttural moan and slips his own hand into the shorter mans boxers to return the favor.

All thoughts of Astoria are driven from the room as both of them reach those familiar levels of pleasure that they can only achieve together. The only sounds in the room are the slapping of skin on skin, the quick harsh breathing and the moans and whimpers that only come from this kind of activity.

Harry can't remember why he was ever opposed to this, surely he can manage to keep this a secret if only he can continue to feel like this. They could meet as often as possible and Harry would still have his Draco, this marriage is only one of convenience.

Their movements speed up and the moans become more frequent as both of them climb closer and closer to their peak. Harry pulls back and forces his eyes open, he loves to watch Draco fall over the edge, to know that he was the one who caused it.

Suddenly Draco's hand stops moving and his head falls back, his mouth opens and he positively screams his pleasure as he climaxes and Harry loves it, he feels high on the power of it all.

Draco recovers quickly and drops to his knees and it only takes Draco to take him totally into his mouth and swallow once and Harry is whimpering and coming, coming so hard that he sees stars.

They lean on each other, taking time to recover and Draco leans in, presses his lips softly to Harry's and whispers "i love you".

Suddenly all the reasons for calling this to an end come flooding back, this hurts too much and is far too confusing. " don't, don't say that"

"Why not? its true, you know i love you more than anything"

"what even more than your wonderful fiancée?" Harry bites out, his tone is dripping with all the bitterness that he feels and he doesn't even care. Tucking him self away he straightens his robes out and begins to head for the door.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know how i feel" says Draco and there is just a hint of pleading in his tone. Few would notice it but Harry hears the way his voice wobbles as he walks towards his Dark haired lover and wraps him in his arms.

" then why are you marrying her?" the shorter man asks and he can feel that lump in his throat and the sting behind his eyes, he internally curses himself for being such a girl.

"do we have to go over all this again? you know why i have to marry her, i have a family name to uphold, bloodlines to continue, an heir to produce" Harry can hear the regret in his voice but still he can't help himself.

"and all of that is more important than how i feel? forget about how i feel what about how you feel. can you deal with this farce?" Harry looks up into those grey eyes and pleads that this familiar discussion will get them somewhere this time.

" i have to Harry. You know i do, I'm sorry that just the way it is." Draco says whilst looking away. 'he can't even look me in the eyes' thinks Harry his bitterness sinking to new lows.

" well you know the deal then" the raven haired man replies, pulling away and walking to the door.

"Harry please, don't, not again i can't do this without you" the blonde says his voice growing steadily quieter.

"well you will have to. If you cared about how i feel at all you would let me walk away and stop calling me back. I can't do this. I love you and it hurts too much" and pulling the door open Harry walks into the corridor and allows his tears to fall.

Despite everything he knows that he will come back, he can't stay away. Draco is like a drug and Harry is firmly within his grip.

* * *

**Reviews are my sustenance so please review :)**

**x x**


End file.
